Spawn of satan
by Gods Geek
Summary: Sam, Dean, and a stray cat. You do the math.


**I'm back! I know I always say that. But it's true.** **I'm back with another funny story. I really hope you guys all get a good laugh from this.**

**Sorry for any spealling errors. My beta is sick and tried to do her best. So please no flames on this one.**

* * *

It was late at night. Sam and Dean had just finished up a job and they were really tired. They saw a sign for a motel and figured that it was as good a place to stay the night as any other would be. So they stopped. Dean went in to pay like he usually did. After they got their room number he drove the car around to find it. It wasn't that hard. Obviously. They were getting there bags out when Sam looked over to their room door and saw a cat.

"Hey Dean," Sam nudged Dean. "Look at that" he said as he pointed to the cute little thing. "It's a cat," Dean said while nodding slowly, expecting him to have a point. "Point being?" he asked.

"I just thought that it was weird that there's a cat outside our room," he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder then started walking towards their room with Dean right behind him. The cat was still sitting right outside their door. Obviously not threatened by the preasence of Dean and Sam.

"It's kind of cute," Sam said to Dean as he opened the door.

"Uh...what do I care?" Dean asked as Sam was still trying to get the door opened. "Let me do it!" Dean said as he tried to take the keys from Sam.

"No way! I got it!" Sam dodged Dean's atempt for the keys.

"Dude, just let me do it!" Dean tried again for the keys.

"I got it, I got it!" Sam said putting the keys back in the door with one hand and holding Dean off with the other. He finally got it open after a few seconds. And just as he opend the door the cat ran right inside.

"Ah...crap!" Dean said as he pushed past Sam. "Now what are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know maybe, um...let me think...get it out!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I know that wise guy. How?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?" Sam asked as he threw his bag on one of the beds.

"Cause you're the college boy, college boy."

"Yeah, well, they didn't teach us how to get a cat out of a cheap motel room."

"Hey, were'd it go?" Dean asked looking around the room for it.

"I don't know," Sam said, looking around as well.

"Well, we'd better find it and get it out of here so we can get some sleep," Dean said, looking in the bathroom. Sam looked under his bed, but there was no luck. There's only so many places a cat can hide in a very small cheap motel room. Sam then looked under Dean's bed and found it.

"I found it!" he called out to his brother. Then he tried to get it to come to him."Come here kitty kitty," He said. "I won't hurt you."

"Sam, that's not how you get a cat out."

"No?" Sam turned around to look at him."Then how do you suggest we get it out?"

"You gotta grab it by the back of it's neck."

"Fine, whatever." Sam was getting tired. He didn't feel like fighting with Dean. He just wanted to get the cat out and go to bed. So he grabbed the cat by the back of it's neck and it grabbed Sam's arm with it's back claws some how and then bit him really hard.

"OW!!" Sam cried out in pain and tried to let go of the cat, but it wouldn't let go of him. "Dean! Get it off!" he yelled."Get it off!!" He screamed as it tore his skin open and he started to bleed.

"Hold on," Dean said, trying to control his laughter. After he got enough control he grabed the cat and threw it against the wall.

"You okay?" he asked. Sam was holding his hand. It was bleeding pretty good.

"Yeah, I just hope that thing dosen't have rabies."

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Dean said with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Sam said as he grabed their first aid kit and went into the bathroom to clean his wounds.

Ten minutes later Sam came out and saw Dean lying on his back with the cat on his chest watching TV.

"Now that's just not fair," Sam said as he got on his own bed.

"What's not?" Dean asked as he petted the cat.

"That...thing...It's sitting on you!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So!? So I bet that it won't even let me pet it!"

"Why don't you try and find out?" Dean said.

"Fine I will." Sam slowly reached out and tried to put his hand on it but it started to growl and he quickly retreated. "That thing is evil!" he said pointing at it.

"I don't know. I kind of like it."

"You just like it cause it tried to rip my arm off."

"You know what Sammy?"

"What?"

"You where right."

"About what?"

"She is cute," Dean said.

"She?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, it's a girl."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, genius, it's not that hard to tell a girl cat from a boy."

"And how's that?"

"The girls always love me," Dean said with one of his "Million dollar" smiles.

"You're a jerk!" Sam said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, well, so are you," Dean said as he turned off the light and rolled over himself. "Night Sammy."

"Night," Sam mumbled.

THE END

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys got a good laugh out of it. Poor Sammy. I always pick on him don't I? Sorry, but it's so easy to pick on Sam. It's hard to pick on Dean cause he gets mad. The cat is actually real. She's mine and she really acts like that.** **She sits on my sister all cute and innocent. But when I go to pet her or pick her pick her up she rips my arm off. So I kind of know how Sam feels. Anyways, hope you liked it.**

**R&R Please**


End file.
